


Throw My Heart into Orbit

by salwtf



Category: Godzilla - Fandom
Genre: Multi, ghidorah is nb, hope i get an A, this was for class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salwtf/pseuds/salwtf
Summary: I was completely and wholeheartedly in love with Godzilla.





	Throw My Heart into Orbit

Throw My Heart into Orbit  
I was tenderly and whole heartedly in love with her, she was like the spotlight painting in the louvre, radiant and glowing under the flourescent lights and her own magnificence. When she spoke, it was like thunder, stopping me where I stood, drawing every last inch of my attention onto her and only her. The energy she carried was nothing but captivating, engulfing and transfixing.when she was there, the world was brighter, more saturated. I was completely in love with Godzilla. I have loved her for so long, but I haven't told her yet. Emphasis on the yet. I 'm worried about what will happen if she rejects. But I have to tell her. I can't live another day not being in her strong arms. I’ll never know the outcome if I never try right? Maybe I'll ask her to the roof so we have our privacy. I’ll ask her this monday. Its saturday now which means I'll have to wait! Oh now I'm excited for school to start! That's a first! Maybe she’ll go to prom with me! Maybe we’ll get married!  



End file.
